Excess
by Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan
Summary: Hiatus for unknown time
1. Prologue

I turned the page in my manga book, eager to read on, even if i had already done so about a hundred times previously. I fingered the tatoo that wound down my arm from my shoulder to the hand. A thorny vine wound from the shoulder blade to the palm of my hand, where a white rose was displayed; it's petals bearing red splotches. representing how blood takes away purity. A loud shout vibrated the weak door that sealed my room, and I winced as it shot open to reveal a pissed off adoptive father. "Hannah Veloras Mitchells! You didn't clean the house like I asked! Get your ass down those stairs and clean!"

I bookmarked my page and sat up, wincing at the look from my "Dad". I got up from the bed and walked down the hallway, gracefully stapping down the steps. The door to my right opened to reveal a drenched girl, aka my "sister". "Dad" walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw her. "Amelia! What happened to you?"

Amelia fake sobbed, "H-Hannah had locked me out of the house. W-What did I do to deserve that?"

"Dad" Snarled, turning to me. "Hannah! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I sighed. "Yes dad."

He growled, "I will not be called dad by you. I am sir, or father when there is company."

I inwardly sighed. "Yes sir."

I began to walk up the steps when the familiar pang of pain in my chest alerted me to the advancing edge of my time. I raced to my room, and the pang soon became pangs as my heart sped up. When I stopped on my floor i grabbed a needle with a tube connecting it to a plastic bag. Pricking my skin, I allowed the blood to flow through a tube into the bag. I sighed in relief as the pangs slowed, then ended altogether. When the pangs ended, i pulled the needle from my skin and looked at the bag's contents. "About a quart this time... not looking good." I said to myself. I placed the bag in the fridge next to the countless other bags of blood. "Trip to the hospital will be needed soon. Geeze."

You see, ever since I was six, I was really smart and such. But unfortunatley along with that, a disease-like happening became known in my body. My body produces excess blood and as the increasing continues, pressure is added to the hears, causing pain. The more time flows by, the more pain and pressure. Until the moment when there is nothing but pain, there is a chance to get the blood out before it is too late for that. When it becomes too late, my body forces the blood out of my body through the mouth. This is a messy ordeal, and not a pleasurable one either. The sad thing is... my adopted family doesn't know about it. Only the teachers at school and the doctors at the local hospital, where I like to volunteer a lot.

Anyways, I closed the fridge and slumped onto the bed, hand groping around for my manga that lay on the end table beside me.

It.

Wasn't.

There.

My eyes were wide with panic, where could it be? I could've sworn that it was there when I left the room to 'obey' my 'dad'. My eyes hardened. '_So... it was him eh? Sneaky little bastard! I will turn him in one day!'_ I sighed, giving up, and climbed underneath the covers to make the pain all go away. A single star shone in the deep blue sky. I closed my eyes, '_Starlight, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Be grant this single wish tonight. ... I wish that I could be away from all this. That this family was no more! That I could be somewhere where I could be accepted...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'...and loved.'_


	2. Page 1

I opened my eyes and then immediately regretted it. _'looks like the wish didn't come true...'_ I thought as I tried to sit up. The sun shone through my black curtains, which then caused the light in my room to become a ghostly gray. I dressed up into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black top, adorned in the center with a rose like the one on my tattoo. White with blood spatter. On the back of the shirt it said, "It's amazing at how fast you grow at the sight of spilt blood." I then put on my black boots that had chains on them, making them chingle with every step I took.

I opened my window and jumped down, using a tree to keep me from falling to my death or a broken bone. When i landed on the ground i looked up at the sky. "Hm... Dark clouds... not a good sign." I grabbed the bag i had with me and headed to the hospital, "Hospital donation room here we go."

-at the hospital-

I walked into the hospital and was immediately greeted by the staff. "Hey Hannah! Brought anymore blood donations for us?"

I smiled at the receptionist. "Yes I have Rachael. Could you please tell Dr. Sanders that I'm here for the exchange?"

Rachael smiled at me. "sure thing. Go and sit at your spot and wait for him to come ok?"

"Ok!" I said cheerfully, silently wishing that the blood in my bag would lighten up so I wouldn't have to carry something so heavy.

What happened the next second caught me off guard.

The.

Bag.

Of.

Blood.

Lost.

Weight.

IT was so light, i felt that i could throw it across the room with ease. I looked into the bag and saw that the blood looked the same. _'maybe there is some strange power I'm getting like Shiki.. hmm.'_ I looked at the blood in one bag. _'become a small metal ball the size of an average marble.'_ i commanded mentally. And to my amazement, it did just that. I plucked the metal ball from the smaller plastic bag and looked at it. _'turn into a small rise figurine'_ i commanded again. The ball of blood/metal/iron from the blood itself then morphed into a rose. "Cool..." I said silently.

"Hannah! It's good to see you again! Come on into my office." I looked up to see the friendly face of Dr. Sanders.

-in his office-

I handed him the bags of blood, keeping the rose of blood for myself. "Here you go. Six bags. I was one short today cause i was in a hurry."

"That's ok Hannah. Here is the the money for the blood." HE handed me a hundred dollar bill.

I nodded and left, heading back home to get my stuff for school. On the way out, as i waded through the crowd, i felt as if i saw someone familiar, but paid no heed to it as i continued down the hallway. When I had left, i had a five minute walk to the house if i went slow. As i passed the first tree of many, a feeling of being watched covered my body. The hairs on the back of my neck raised and I kept walking.

_"Run!"_ a voice in my head shouted. I jumped, then complied. No need to tell a scared bird to flee. They are already gone by the time you get the words out of your mouth.

_"Duck."_ I ducked, _"Kick." _I kicked, landing a hard hit on an intruder. The person grunted, looking at me with glowing red eyes. '_V-Vampire...'_ I thought.

My legs ran as if the hell hounds were snapping at my ankles. "G-Go Away!" I screamed as I raced through the streets.

_Pang_

I got inside the house, but then I tripped on the floor.

-Pang_

The door opened and two people came in. Both beautiful, but the thing that instilled fear in me was their eyes.

-Pang-

Their red eyes.

_Pang-

One grabbed me while the other dragged all the other family members down to the living room. The male vampire holding me leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Hope you enjoy the show."

_Pang_

He bound my hands to the armrests and the two vampire males grabbed Amelia and dug their fangs in her neck, sucking on her blood.

-Pang_

Amelia was drained, tossed to the floor. Her skin sunk into the dried insides, giving her an even more frightening sight. Melissa, my adoptive mom screamed as the vampire who bound me sunk his fangs. The other vampire sunk his fangs into My adoptive dad's pudgy neck.

-Pang-

The two adults fell to the floor dead. I was now in the eyes of the vampires. They began to lick my neck. "This my friend... is the power of a mere level C vampire." One whispered.

_Pang-

The other finished. "You will be the last to die, torment will be in your mind as we do the deed."

Fangs sunk into either side of my neck. My eyes blurred with tears.

_Pang_

"S-Stop..." I managed to sob out. "I-It hurts... S-Stop..."

-Pang_

_'Kill them...' _A voice in my head commanded, and the blood being drank by the vampires killed them almost immeaditly.

-Pang-

Blood rose to my lips, trickling out and making breathing harder. All I could see was black, but I could still hear, smell, taste, and feel. My breathing grew ragged. The blood in my throat starting to enter my lungs.

"_Cough it up."_ The voice said. I then started to force myself to cough up the blood that had made it's way inside my lung.

My senses began to fade. _'Why?' _I thought as the darkness closed in. _'Why did I have to end like this. In this beautiful country... Japan... Why did my life have to be burdened? Why... Why did my parents abandon me!'_

And it all faded to black.


End file.
